Lemina's Drama: Fate is so Beautiful
by Animegrl
Summary: Lemina has not one, but two guys to worry about! Not only is an annoying little boy after her heart, but she's fallen in love with Ronfar. Mauri is getting suspicious and thinks something is going on between the two. Is she right? If so, how will this eff
1. Chapter 1: Library, games, and Lemina: A...

Authors Notes: I do not own Lunar or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah, etc.  
  
  
  
Lemina's Drama: Fate is so beautiful  
  
Chapter 1: Library, games, and Lemina: A little boy's love.  
  
It was just a normal day in the magical city of Vane. Lemina was in the enormous library looking through some books. "Hey Toji, what game should we play today?" asked a little boy, standing upon a chair. Toji, who was climbing a bookshelf, just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Tori. We've already played all the games we know. How about.umm."  
  
Tori's playful expression turned into a troubled one. "Uh, oh! Lemina's coming. Get off the shelf before she starts yelling at us again!" "Uh, oh! Lemina's coming. Get off the shelf before she starts yelling at us again! Wow, that sure is an interesting name for a game. I've never heard such a thing. Did you make it." "Toji, look behind you!" The librarian was quite annoyed. "Pipe down, children." She said. "In case you've forgotten this is a library and yelling is not allowed."  
  
Lemina had her hands placed on her hips and she was standing behind Toji. "How many times must I tell you?" she asked. "It's intolerable to be climbing on the book shelves. This is a library, not a playground." Toji looked behind him. "Huh? Oh, it's only Lemina.Lemina?" The boy lost his grip and fell, but fortunately Lemina caught him just in time. Tori jumped off the chair and ran over to Lemina. "Is he okay?" He asked. Toji opened his eyes and blushed at the sight of Lemina's face. He gazed at her beautiful, green eyes. "Lemina." Suddenly, a big grin appeared upon his face and he wrapped his arms around her neck. "You saved me!" "Disgusting!" was all Lemina could say. "Get your dirty little arms from around my neck!" She dropped him on the floor. The little boy reached to rub his back. "Owww!!!" "That'll teach you!"  
  
Tori knelt down and held his friend. "Are you all right? Hey, that wasn't very nice, Lemina!" "Lemina, why?" was all Toji could ask. Lemina looked disgusted. "That's no way to treat the gorgeous and best magician in all of Vane, Lemina Ausa." She flipped her hair. "My precious body is for a handsome young man on a white horse, not some irresponsible little brat." "What's all that weird stuff she's saying?" asked Tori. He noticed his friend wasn't paying him any attention. "Toji? Oh, no, you're not going to." And by the look in Toji's eyes, Tori knew that he was going to try and become what Lemina wanted. "Your wish is my command!" he vowed. At that moment the librarian yelled at all three of them. "Quiet!!! This is the library." Everyone stared at the librarian, then at the three. Embarrassed, the trio left the library.  
  
Lemina was upset. "Look at what you did!" She yelled at the two little boys. "You ruined my quiet library girl reputation! Don't ever come near me again." Those words did not stop Toji. As soon as Lemina started running, Toji was hot on her trail. "Uhh.Toji," began Tori, "where are you going? It's going to be dinner time soon and ma is going to call us in." "Can't.I mean, don't' you see?" asked Toji. "I'm going to catch me a fine lady!" "Here we go again." Tori sat on the floor, crossed his legs, and out of nowhere, he pulled out some popcorn and watched the chase. "He is so pathetic. He'll never get Lemina, their ages are too far apart."  
  
Ronfar was in the forest and had just won a bet. "I win again," he said with a large grin. "Fork it over." "Oh, all right," said an angry, short, man. "But just you wait, next time I'll win you for sure. I've got a secret weapon, hehe." "Oh? And just what is that secret weapon? I promise not to tell." "Well, it's a.hey, you're not supposed to know, it's a secret!" The man quickly scurried off, leaving Ronfar alone. "Ha, ha, ha, I love messing with his mind." Just then, he heard a female voice. "Get away from me you brat!" He quickly stood up. "A damsel in distress. As a nice guy, I feel it is my duty to rescue her. Hang on pretty girl, Ronfar's coming!"  
  
Before Ronfar could move the damsel was already in close range. "Lemina?" he questioned. "You're the damsel in distress?" "Oh, Ronfar!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed. "You've gotta help me! Some annoying little brat is following me and he won't leave me alone." "And what will I get out of this?" "You'll be doing an elegant lady some good!! Now.please help me." Ronfar thought for a moment. A naughty image popped into his head. Hehe, he thought. Maybe I can get some good out of this. "All right, I'll help." "Thanks Ronfar, you're the best!" They waited until Toji was in sight to begin the plan.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: She's my girl! Damsel in Dist...

Lemina's Drama: Fate is so beautiful  
  
Chapter 2: She's my girl! Damsel in Distress! Lemina's Uncontrollable Heart  
  
  
  
Ronfar held Lemina in his arms. Toji was nearby. He finally came across her. "Oh, I've finally found you my Lemi." When he finally noticed that Ronfar was with her he became very angry. "Lemina, what's the meaning of all this?" He asked. Lemina pointed at Toji. "That's him, Ronfar." Ronfar broke the hug and stood in front of Lemina. "Oh, do be careful!" Lemina pretended to be concerned. Ronfar looked back at her and flashed her a smile. "Don't worry my blonde-haired angel. Little runts are no problem."  
  
Ronfar walked up to the little kid and held him up by the back of his shirt. "And just who are you?" he asked. Toji kicked and punched at Ronfar, but it was no use. He just couldn't get free. "It's Toji. What are you doing with my Lemina? Stay away from her, she's my lady!" "You think you're a tough cookie don't you?" "Don't underestimate me!" With that, Toji fished into his pocket and took out a rock. He began to hit Ronfar's arm with out, until he was finally dropped on the ground and able to run away.  
  
Toji hid behind some nearby bushes and peeked through so he could see if Ronfar was going to do anything more with Lemina. Ronfar held his bruised and scraped arm. "Gee, that hurt. That stupid.I mean Toji kid can hit." Lemina sat on the ground and lifted up the end of her skirt to her mouth. "Well," she said, tearing off a strip to use as a bandage, "I thought you'd be able to handle him. He's just a kid and you're this strong guy. I can't believe you. Geez.some man you are."  
  
Lemina got up and Ronfar gave her his arm. "Feel any better?" she asked. Ronfar held his arm once more. "Yeah, thanks for bandaging me up." "You're welcome.well, I guess I'd better go now. Bye, Ronfar." The smile Lemina had given him was one he'd never seen her give before. The feeling was different and he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Without thinking, he grabbed Lemina's arm. "Lemina, wait."  
  
Lemina stopped and looked back at him. His eyes were so.gentle. She'd never seen them gleam like that. Her heart began to pound and she didn't understand why. At that moment she began to feel a longing. "Ronfar.p- please, don't.don't look at me. that way." Her cheeks became warm and turned red. Why is my heart pounding? She thought. Her gaze turned to the ground. "What's wrong, Lemina?" asked Ronfar. Lemina didn't want to look at him again, but she couldn't help it. "Oh." "Are you sick or something?" "No, I'm fine, it's just.I'm s-scared."  
  
Ronfar pulled her close. "Everything's all right." He was totally oblivious to the fact that he was making Lemina feel uncomfortable. The girl began to whisper. "Ronfar.why is." "Shh." Ronfar hushed her. He was listening so he could find out if Toji was still around. He heard a faint voice say, "Just watch Ronfar, I'll beat you up in front of Lemina." Tears began to dwell in Lemina's eyes. "Ronfar, p-please.don't go." The man interrupted her whisper. "That Toji kid is still around," he said in a low voice. "Just follow my lead."  
  
A tear trickled down Lemina's face. She felt Ronfar move back a little. Oh, no! She thought. I'm crying! And he knows it. Lemina, you dummy! Ronfar held her face in his hands. He wiped the next tear to escape her eye with his thumb. "What's wrong?" "N-nothing.!" "Foolish.selfish Lemina.trying to keep your thoughts to yourself. You can't hide things from Ronfar." "R- Ronfar." Lemina thought she might faint, for she knew what was coming next. Ronfar held Lemina's right arm with his left hand and nudged her chin up with his right hand.  
  
Toji was the kind of boy who thought lovey-dovey stuff like kissing was gross, but this one time he decided he'd make an exception. (Hehe, aren't I mean? I know you wanna know what's gonna happen between Lemina and Ronfar. Well, I won't keep you hanging on the edge of your seat for too long. So just keep on reading to find out.) He wanted to try this on Lemina someday and thought now was a time as good as any to learn how. His heart pounded and he blushed, waiting anxiously for the two to kiss. Their lips became closer and closer. "C'mon, kiss already!"  
  
At that moment, he felt a hand grab him from behind. "Toji, what are you doing here?" Asked the owner of this hand. "Ma has already started calling us home for dinner." "Shh." replied Toji, not caring. "Be quiet, Tori. Climactic moment." "What are you talking about?" "Look!" And that is what Tori did. "Hey, I know that man. That's Ronfar. His girlfriend is Mauri." "If that's true, then why is he." Both boys looked at each other puzzled. An evil grin appeared on Toji's face. "Hehe, I know a way we can make trouble for him. Let's get outta here."  
  
Th-This.Lemina thought. This will be my first k-kiss.and from Ronfar. .Of all people he's the one I least expected to even get this close. His hands are so big and warm.he is so warm. She was beginning to find it hard to breath for she was very nervous. Her eyes closed gently. She felt his lips slowly brush across her own. She began to think again. Somebody tell me. Is it wrong to feel like this? I know he and Mauri are an item. I know we shouldn't be doing this.I should push him away. But I can't help it. No matter how hard I try I can't deny.these feelings. They aren't like anything I've ever experienced before.  
  
Ronfar slowly pulled away. He gazed into Lemina's eyes for a moment. "Lemina?" The girl simply smiled and chuckled between sobs. "Y-you're a great k-kisser Ronfar." All Ronfar could do was blink at her with a surprised look on his face. Lemina reached for his chest and clutched onto his shirt. The tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks and went through his clothing. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ronfar panicked. "Did I do something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you without asking. I mean, I should've thought about your feelings. I wouldn't want to force you to do something you don't want to. Are you okay?" Lemina just buried her head in his chest.  
  
To be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Confide in Hiro: Lemina's Sec...

Lemina's Drama: Fate is so beautiful  
  
Chapter 3: Confide in Hiro: Lemina's Secret Revealed!  
  
That night, Lemina could not get to sleep. The scene, the feelings, Ronfar.they played continuously in her mind. "Ronfar.why'd you have to go that far, why? But.Lemina it was your fault as much as it was his. You didn't stop him. You just stood there crying and let him." Lemina couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk with someone, but who would listen and understand? Then a name came to her, Hiro! "Of course!" She leapt out of bed and was on her way to find him.  
  
She didn't really think he'd be out this late, but he surprised her. She happened to bump into him (and I mean literally) while he was coming out of an armor shop. She clutched his shirt. "Hiro, I'm so glad I found you. I really need your help!" "What is it?" "Well..." Lemina blushed, looked down at the ground, and then back up at Hiro. "I need someone to talk to. Can I talk to you?" "Uh.I guess it wouldn't be any harm. Why not?" "Oh, thank you, Hiro. You don't know how much this means to me." "Sure."  
  
Lemina took Hiro to her private spot. There was a lake and fireflies were glowing around. Lemina sat near the edge hugging her knees while Hiro stood beside her. "So what's up, Lemina?" He asked, throwing a rock into the water.  
  
Lemina began to speak. "Well you see.today I was running away from that little brat Toji." "You mean that kid that likes you so much?" "Yup, that's the one. He chased me around until I finally began to wear him out. I found Ronfar in the forest and asked him for help. He agreed to it and I ended up getting more than I had bargained for." "Lemina, what happened?" "Well.Ronfar pretended to be my lover and." Hiro sat down next to her. "And what, Lemina?" "He k-kissed me.! He kissed me on my lips, Hiro"  
  
She began to cry. "Before it happened I couldn't breath. The suspense was so.I know it was wrong, Hiro, b-but.I couldn't h-help it. You see.that was my first kiss.!" She tightly wrapped her arms around Hiro. He tried his best to comfort her. "It's all right Lemina. I'm sure." "Please tell him for me H-Hiro. I know he's noticed I've been acting strange lately, everyone has. I've been trying so hard to avoid everything, but I can't run away from it." Hiro agreed to help her and decided to tell Ronfar the next day.  
  
Morning arose pretty quickly. Lemina got out of bed and looked outside her bedroom window. "I woke up later than usual," she said. "I guess it's because I stayed up late trying to get to sleep. Well.I hope Hiro has already told him." The girl walked away from her window and started getting dressed.  
  
Ronfar happened to be passing by Lemina's house. He heard a male voice calling to him. "Ronfar, wait!" It yelled. Ronfar turned around to see Hiro. "Oh, good morning my friend. What brings you to be in my presence?" "We need to talk, Ronfar," Hiro explained. "You got a minute?" "Yeah, but a minute is all, I'm on my way to see Mauri." "Then I'll try my best to make this short."  
  
Hiro pulled Ronfar aside from the busy streets and questioned him. "You've noticed how Lemina has been acting strange lately, am I right?" Ronfar glared at him. "Of course, Hiro. Who hasn't?" "Anyway.it's because of that kiss you gave her." "Hehe, women cannot resist my charm." "Ronfar, I'm serious about this! That was." "It was just an act, Hiro." "Maybe for you, but for Lemina." "What are you saying?" "For her, it was as real as biting into a juicy, red apple. Ronfar, you gave Lemina her first kiss!" "I d-did what?" "I know it might be hard for you to accept, but it's the truth. She told me herself. Judged upon the words she used, I'll take a guess that you were nice and slow." "Hm? Just what do you mean?" "She said the suspense was making it hard for her to breath."  
  
The scene played in Ronfar's head. "I see.hehe, she told me I was a great kisser. so.what should I do now?" Hiro crossed his arms. "I don't know," he replied. "I guess you should just leave things alone and see what happens." The two men stood there and gazed towards the sky.  
  
To be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4: It's not just fun and games! ...

Lemina's Drama: Love and Hate  
  
Chapter 4: It's not just fun and games! Lemina's heart throbbing act  
  
Ronfar had just arrived at the place where Mauri and her brother were staying. "Hey, Mauri!" He exclaimed. "Ronfar!" Mauri ran over to greet him. "There you are. You're late again." "Oh, am I? Sorry, Hiro had to discuss an important matter." "Like what?" "Oh, I can't tell. It was something personal." "I see.well, you promised you'd be on time today, Ronfar." "I'm really sorry."  
  
At that moment Leo entered the room. "Well, I see Ronfar made it," he said. "Well, it's about ti." Ronfar and Mauri were oblivious to the fact that Leo was standing there. "You deserve to be punished," said Mauri with an evil grin across her face. Ronfar pulled her close as she blushed. "And just what would that punishment be?" "You've forgotten already? Let me refresh your memory." Leo tried to get their attention. "Ahem.what do you two think you're doing?" He asked. The two lovers still didn't notice him.  
  
Mauri closed her eyes and Ronfar followed. Leo was wondering if he'd find that special someone. Ronfar's a lucky guy, he thought. He's got my sister to love.and me? I don't have anyone.yet. The man smiled and crossed his arms. Mauri softly kissed Ronfar, who was more than happy to return the affection. They pulled away from each other. "Mm.sweet," was all Ronfar could manage to say. A goofy grin appeared on his face. Mauri laughed and hugged him. "I love you, Ronfar." "And I love you." Ronfar replied.  
  
Leo clapped his hands. "That was an amazing display of affections," he said. "Mind showing it again so I can eat my popcorn this time?" The two blushed and asked, "Okay, how long were you standing there?" "Long enough to see the whole thing, hehe. I tried to get your attention, but it seems you were preoccupied with "punishing" each other." They blushed more. "Well, it's over!" "I don't know what to do with you two. Something like that at this time of morning is just disgusting," Leo joked.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and then walked back out. "Hey, we're missing some of the ingredients we need to make hot cakes. Why don't you two go down to the shop for me?" "Sure, brother," replied Mauri. Leo wrote down a list and handed it to her. "Here you go. Hurry so we can eat breakfast. And you two stay out of trouble and behave yourselves." "Don't worry," Ronfar said, "we'll behave." Mauri giggled and they walked out into town.  
  
Lemina happened to be heading in their direction. When she noticed Ronfar she blushed and when she saw Mauri she looked down. "Just avoid eye contact with any of them," she told herself. Unfortunately she bumped into Ronfar. Her head met his chest for the second time. You idiot, she thought. "Hey Lemina," greeted Mauri. Lemina looked at her to avoid Ronfar's eyes. "Hi Mauri." "Lemina are you all right? Your face is red and you don't look so well. Are you catching a fever?" Mauri put her right hand on Lemina's head. "Your head feels fine to me." Ronfar folded his hands and placed them behind his head. Without thinking, he said, "She must still be uneasy about what happened yesterday." Lemina gasped while Mauri asked, "What happened yesterday?"  
  
At that moment Toji and Tori appeared. "You just sit and watch me get Ronfar in trouble," said Toji. He laughed menacingly. An angelic smile was put on his face as he walked up to Mauri. "Good morning Mauri!" The little boy exclaimed. "Oh, hello there. And just who are you?" She asked. "Are you a friend of Ronfar's?" "My name is Toji, ma'am." "Oh, great, not you again." Lemina and Ronfar commented in unison.  
  
Mauri knelt down and asked, "Is there something you want?" "I'm just concerned for your.let's see.what's that word again?" The young boy tried to sound smart, but did not succeed. "I'm just concerned about your.relationship with Ronfar." "How would you know anything about us?" "I've got my sources.ahem. Anyway, yesterday, I saw him kissing another lady. Her name was Lemina Ausa. I wasn't able to get a good look at her. Do you know who she is?" "Why, that little.!" Ronfar and Lemina shared the same thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who she is," replied Mauri, "but thanks for telling me." By the way Toji beamed you could tell he was enjoying this. "Oh, it's my pleasure, Lady Mauri. I must be on my way now. Ma is making lunch. Bye-bye!" Toji departed from Mauri and went back to Tori. "Now, watch this." He snickered.  
  
Mauri stood up and looked at Ronfar with worry in her eyes. "Ronfar, my love, is everything that kid said true?" Lemina looked to the ground to avoid Mauri and was about to say something but was cut off by Ronfar. "We were practicing for a play, that's all," he said. "There was a kissing scene and we were just trying to get everything right." Mauri crossed her arms and smiled. "I didn't know you could act. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in a play?" "Because.I wanted my acting experience to be a surprise for you." "Is that all?" "Yeah, that's all." Lemina looked up at Ronfar. "Thanks, Ronfar.the scenes went well."  
  
Ronfar could see in her eyes that what she was really saying was "Thanks for saving us." Lemina turned around to leave and said, "Well.I'd better be on my way. Mother sent me out shopping. She's planning on cooking up a storm tonight." Wanting a glimpse of scenes for the play, Mauri asked, "Lemina, before you leave, can I please view some of the scenes from the play?" Lemina's heart throbbed and she clutched at her clothing near her heart. "Please, not again." she whispered. Mauri looked around. "There isn't anyone here but us. It'll be all right."  
  
There was a deep silence until Ronfar grabbed Lemina's arm and said, "Lorilei, wait." He was going to go through with it, though he knew this would be painful for Lemina. He would not admit it, but he actually enjoyed their kiss and he wasn't exactly sure how to say no to Mauri anyway. Both decided it was best to use fake names. Lemina turned to look back at Ronfar's eyes. "Rolan, p-please don't.don't look at me.that way." "What's wrong, Lorilei?" "Oh." "Are you sick or something? Your face is so red." "No, I'm fine, it's nothing." Ronfar pulled Lemina close and whispered in her ear. "Lemina.I'm terribly sorry for the uneasiness I caused you. Please forgive me." He then continued to act. "Everything's all right?"  
  
Lemina paused for a long while and then continued acting as well. "Rolan.why do you." "Shhh." "Rolan, p-please." Lemina's feelings were much stronger than before. Easily it became unbearable and the tears came. "Oh, no.I've messed up!" she cried. Ronfar whispered to her again. "Lemina, when you feel the time is right.run away." She felt him back away a little. Ronfar held her face in his hands and wiped the next tear to fall with his thumb. "Please, don't cry.tell me. What's wrong?" Once more Lemina attempted to act. "I t-told you before.it's n-nothing.!" "Selfish Lorilei, trying to keep your thoughts to yourself. You can't hide things from Rolan." "R-Ro.Rolan."  
  
Ronfar held Lemina's right arm with his left hand and nudged her chin up with his right hand. This time around Lemina found it much harder to breath than before, almost to the point of gasping for air. Remember Lemina, she thought, he said when you feel the time is right to run away. That time is now so why won't you just go? She gulped and very slowly began to close her eyes. I just.I just want to experience the sweetness of it all, one more time.She thought. Lemina gave in and let him kiss her. After a few seconds she pushed Ronfar away and said, "Mother's counting on me to buy the food. I have to go now. Bye." She was gone within a flash.  
  
"Is that how it's supposed to end?" asked Mauri puzzled. Ronfar turned towards her and answered, "Yes." "It seems like a very odd play, but that was great acting, Ronfar. It's almost as if everything was actually happening." "You wouldn't know." "What was that?" "Huh? Oh, n-nothing! You must've been imagining things. I don't hear a sound." "Oh my! We're supposed to go pick up some ingredients from the shop! We're going to be real late. Brother is waiting on us!" "Oh, that's right! Gee, it's not really morning anymore, oh well. Let's get this shopping over with, shall we?" The two walked arm-in-arm through town to find the shop that carried food.  
  
Toji was completely unimpressed. "My plan was ruined!" he cried, as he shook his brother. "Ruined, ruined, ruined, by that no-good Ronfar! One of these days." Tori began to feel dizzy and his eyes turned to swirls. "Uh.Toji, could you please stop that? I'm getting sick." "Just you wait Ronfar, someday I'll get my revenge. Mwa,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!!!"  
  
To be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ronfar you fool!

Lemina's Drama: Fate is so Beautiful  
  
Chapter 5: Ronfar, you fool!  
  
It was night and Lemina was in her room. Once again, Ronfar was haunting her thoughts. "It was scary.something enjoyable, yet painful.I feel so guilty." Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knocking on her bedroom door. "Lemina," began her mother, Miria, "Why don't you come downstairs and eat? All your friends are here and they'd love it if you'd join them, as well as I." "I'm not hungry." "Lemina, sweetheart." "Go away, please.just leave me alone! I need some time to think." Miria gave up her attempt and walked back downstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, but Lemina still insists on staying locked up in that room. I'm worried about her." "I am too," added in Lucia. "I've noticed how she's been acting very odd lately. We all have. She doesn't seem to be her normal self." It was their last day in town, so Miria invited all of Lemina's friends over for dinner. Ronfar slid himself along with his chair out from under the table and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said. Hiro stood up and reached for Ronfar's shoulder as he passed by. "Wait a minute Ronfar," he said, "are you sure that's a wise thing to do? You know that." "You worry way too much, Hiro. It's not good for you. You really need to learn how to loosen up."  
  
With that last note, Ronfar walked upstairs and knocked on her door.  
  
"Go away, mother!" yelled Lemina. She was surprised when she heard "Your mother was a woman the last time I checked. This is Ronfar, do you wanna talk?" "Please.go away Ronfar. You're the last person I want to see right now." "Ow! He takes a direct hit," Ronfar whispered. Lemina quickly got up, unlocked the door, and opened it. "Ronfar, are you okay? I didn't mean it like that." The man was crouching on the floor with his eyes closed. Lemina kneeled down in front of him. "Ronfar?" He poked her forehead with his right index finger. "Softie," he said. "Now are you gonna let me in or not?" "Oh, all right, keep your pants on."  
  
Mauri was beginning to suspect that something was going on. She got up from the table and said, "Excuse me, I think I'll check up on Lemina too." She walked towards the stairs and everyone waited until she was out of hearing range. "She suspects something," they all said. Jean sighed and commented, "You could read her as if she were an open book. It really showed in the way she was holding that napkin and she couldn't even concentrate on eating." "Well," added in Leo, "I just hope nothing bad is going to happen. I don't want to see my sister hurt by the one she truly loves." The scene of Ronfar and Mauri kissing that morning played in his head. "Oh, c'mon Leo," said Ruby. "You and Ronfar have been best friends for as long as anyone can remember. You know him well enough. Do you really believe he'd hurt your sister? He truly loves her, you can see it in his eyes." Everyone else agreed with the red dragon.  
  
"But I wonder." Jean said, "What in the world did he do to Lemina? She's been avoiding him a lot lately and now she won't even come out of her room to eat. She hasn't even bugged us to join the Magic Guild lately either." "I know," replied Ruby. "She would've driven us crazy by now. I'm really worried."  
  
When Mauri got to the door she heard them speaking. She crouched down and listened close. "So.where should we start?" asked Ronfar. "I know there must be a lot on your mind." Slowly, Lemina answered, "First.be honest with me." "Okay, fire away." "Tell me.why did you want to go through with." Ronfar softly whispered in her ear. "Shh.I think I hear something." He got up and slowly walked to the door. He crouched down and listened. Mauri's voice could be heard saying, "If Ronfar did anything.I swear."  
  
The man walked back to Lemina and whispered again. "Listen, Mauri's at the door trying to listen in on the conversation. We might have to take it elsewhere." "I know a place we can hide," whispered Lemina, "but it's not going to be that easy sneaking out of my room." "I know.how about this? You get outside through the window and wait for me at the forest where we met yesterday. I'll go downstairs and tell everyone that you're missing. Then we'll all go and look for you, but only I will know where you are so I'll go directly to you.from then on you can take control." "I say let's do this." Lemina opened her bedroom window while Ronfar went to the door. "Are you ready?" he asked. Lemina was about to jump out the window but looked back at Ronfar and said, "Not quite." "Well, what's wrong?" "This." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Now, I'm ready." "What was that for?" "Good luck." The girl walked back to the window. "Meet you in the forest." She jumped out and used her magic for safety. She then headed to the forest.  
  
Ronfar quickly opened the bedroom door to find Mauri crouched down at his feet. "Mauri? What are you doing here?" He asked. "And why are you crouching?" "Umm.I.came to check up on you two. That's right." "Well, it wouldn't have done you any good anyway, Lemina's gone!" "What are you talking about, I heard you speaking with someone." "So, you really were trying to listen in weren't you?" "Well, I.uh.I have to be honest with you Ronfar, it seemed like something was going on between you two." Mauri's expression had changed to a sad one and she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry.I should've trusted you." Her eyes closed.  
  
Ronfar put his right hand to her left cheek and turned her face to look at him. "Look at me, Mauri." The girl's eyes slowly opened. "Listen.I'd never do anything to hurt you. If I did, I'm sorry. That was never my intention. But I will be honest with you. There is something I did to Lemina that has made her act strange lately." "And just what is that?" "I.I gave Lemina her first kiss." "P-please tell me, I heard wrong.she stole it from you.right?" "No, Mauri, it's true. That's why she ran away so quickly this morning. What you thought was an act, kind of wasn't. In reality, it was just a replay of what had happened the other day. I didn't know how to tell you." "Ronfar!!!"  
  
Everyone heard Mauri's furious scream and ran up to the stairs to see what happened. Yet again, the two were oblivious to the fact that anyone was there. Everyone just stood there and watched. Mauri began to cry like a waterfall. "Ronfar.you.you fool!!!" Mauri slapped his left cheek, turning it red. Ronfar slowly turned his face back to look at her. "Mauri.I take full responsibility for what I did, none of this was Lemina's fault. I know that what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn't have been doing what I did. Most of all.I know I shouldn't have lied to you or kept anything from you. You're right, I am a fool.and I don't deserve someone as sweet, kind, and as precious as you. Hehe.it really is stupid isn't it? A man trying to save a damsel in distress from a little boy, who's probably only eight years old. This man acts out a play without taking into consideration how his friend feels or how his girlfriend would feel. So though he doesn't plan it, he gets a little too carried away in his acting."  
  
Everyone was crying, especially Leo. "How could you?" he asked. Hiro handed him an extra tissue. "This really is a sad story. What was the creator thinking? At least you guys don't know how it all started so it's less painful for you to endure." They all stared at Hiro. "He's been hiding something from us!" They all yelled. Hiro tried to calm them down. "Me and my big mouth. Umm.let's just finish watching okay?" They all settled down and did as Hiro suggested. This time they were eating popcorn.  
  
Mauri balled her fists and began beating on Ronfar's chest until she couldn't anymore and just fell on him. Ronfar held her tightly as if he thought she was going to disappear. "Mauri.I love you deeply, with all my heart and soul. You mean the world to me. I'm so sorry that I am such a fool. I'm so sorry that I got carried away and became a careless man. I've made many mistakes in life, but never would I make the mistake of ever doing something that would make you walk out of mine." "Oh, R-Ronfar.do you really.do you really m-mean that?" "You know I do.cross my heart."  
  
Ronfar passionately kissed her and everyone clapped. The two pulled away and looked at everyone. "You all know what to say, right?" Leo asked. They all nodded. Leo counted to three and everyone shouted, "That was a wonderful display of affections." The two lovers blushed a deep crimson. "Not again!!!" "I especially love how she stuttered," commented Jean.  
  
"Everyone, there's something important that Ronfar has to say." Mauri said, trying to change the subject. Ronfar walked down a step and said, "Everyone.Lemina has run away." "What?!" They all asked in shock. Miria fainted and Hiro caught her. "She's crazy!" "We all better go look for her, now!" exclaimed Ruby. Jean began to take control. "Hiro, you stay here with Miria while we go look for her. Everyone, if we split up we can cover more ground, got that?" Everyone nodded. Mauri wished everyone good luck. "What are you doing?" asked Ronfar. Mauri smiled and said, "I know what you have to do, Ronfar. I heard the whole thing and.I understand.completely." Ronfar gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you." The group left the house and went in search for Lemina.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
